


Happy Birthday Hifumi

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Celeste gives Hifumi a birthday present





	Happy Birthday Hifumi

“Hifumi, dear, come to my room,” Celeste leaned just slightly into the art room, enough to be seen as she stated her message, then turned on her heel and walked away. 

Hifumi took only enough time to rinse his paintbrushes before hurrying after her. He checked the time on his way out of the room. It wasn’t a time she generally wanted tea, and he couldn’t think of anything else she’d said she wanted today. 

“Yes, good, come in,” Celeste smiled softly when he met her at her door. She opened it and stepped inside, holding the door so that he could follow her in. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he stepped quickly inside and looked at her with apprehensive curiosity. What could she want? 

“Sit,” she gestured at the chair positioned across from it before seating herself on the bed. 

Hifumi obeyed with a smile, “What do I owe the pleasure of your company… in private?” the implication was enough to make him blush, but he rather meant to be inquiring as to why they were deliberately alone. 

“I know what day today is, Hifumi,” Celeste replied with a smile, then reached behind a throw cushion at the bottom of the bed and withdrew a carefully wrapped package, tied with ribbon. “Happy birthday.” She placed it in his arms. 

“Oh!” Hifumi startled with surprise, “I didn’t think anybody knew! I didn’t tell anyone…” he’d made a point not to; it was easier not to mind nobody paying attention to it if he hadn’t actually said anything. 

“That is true,” Celeste nodded, “But I have my own way of finding things out and it was of interest. Are you going to open your gift?” 

“Oh, yes, ma’am!” Hifumi nodded emphatically, untying the ribbon, “Thank you!” 

“You have not even seen what it is yet,” she chuckled, “You’re always so grateful and eager to please. I like that.” 

He tore open the wrapping paper and looked down at a carefully folded t-shirt. A pink curl caught his eye and he held the shirt up, shaking out the folds to see the design. It was a meticulously embroidered Princess Piggles surrounded by hearts of varying sizes. His thumb brushed over a heart, the thread was very soft and blended well with the t-shirt fabric. 

“Eeeee!” he squealed in delight, it was so hard to find any Pretty Pudgy Princess merchandise in his size, and this was absolutely perfect. “Where did you get this??”

“Ah, I simply purchased a shirt in your size and have been using it to practice my embroidery,” Celeste smiled, “It is a good craft for ladies to know, you see. Do you like it?” 

His mouth feel slightly open and tears welled up in his eyes, “You… made this for me?” He looked back at the design. It was a perfect replica, her hair, outfit, bow were all perfect and detailed. It must have taken hours, especially to do all by hand. He could scarcely imagine Celeste doing that for anyone at all, least of all himself. 

“Yes, it was good practice,” Celeste nodded, “And rather relaxing.” 

“Th-thank you!” he grinned, “I’ll treasure it forever! This is the best present anyone has ever given me! Thank you so much!” 

“I’m glad you like it,” her smile remained cool, but the outpouring of genuine, intense emotion made her slightly uncomfortable. She hadn’t expected quite so much gratitude. Though, she supposed it was to be expected- Hifumi could seem rather pathetic when presented with much attention. 

“I love it!” he clutched the shirt to his chest, “I- can I hug you?” It was far bolder a request than he’d intended to make, but he was utterly overwhelmed with happiness. 

Celeste blinked once, then opened her arms, “I suppose so. It is your birthday, after all.” 

He leaned forward, dropping to his knees in front of her, then wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her lap. He squeezed her tightly, clinging for a long moment. 

Celeste gave a fond smile to his chosen position and patted his head, “Happy birthday, Hifumi.”


End file.
